


Fluffy

by BakaJuan



Series: Karma and Nakamura's Nagikae teasing [1]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karma and Nakamura attacks!, Oneshot, Time for teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 12:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12059001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakaJuan/pseuds/BakaJuan
Summary: Nagisa gets a mesage from Karma. It's weird, and it gets him embarrassed in front of Kayano.





	Fluffy

**Author's Note:**

> First NagiKae oneshot!

Class 3-E was about to go on Lunch break after Koro-sensei left the room by the window to head to Spain for some paella. As the students gradually emptied the room, Nagisa finished packing for lunch when he received a message on his phone from Karma. 

 

Intrigued of the reason why his friend didn’t just talk to him directly, he read the message.  He stared at the message with confused eyes… he unconsciously read the message out loud in slight confusion.

 

“Kayano is pretty fluffy…?”

 

“What? What do you mean, Nagisa?”

 

The bluenette eyes widened as it dawned on him that he just said that out loud. He turned to his friend who was staring at him with her head tilted to the side. He started to blush as he started to think for an excuse of a reason to say something like that.

 

“I-I didn’t- I mean! It was Karma! He sent me this message! I swear! L-” , he stuttered in panic. 

 

But as he was about to show his phone to her, Nakamura snatched it away from him.

 

“N-N-Nakamura-san! What are you doing?!” he exclaimed.

 

“Hmm… I’m looking for any message Yuuji-kun might have left you. Are you still in touch with him?” she answered with a grin.

 

“Not really? Why does it matter?! Give me back my phone!” He snatched it back, and paled as he saw that the message from Karma disappeared, “D-Did you delete Karma’s message about Kayano being fluffy?!” 

 

“There was no message like that.” she lied with a devilish grin, “But tell me… What’s that about Kaede-chan being fluffy?”

 

“Yes… I’d like to know too.” Kayano followed, a faint blush on her face.

 

Oh crap, now he had to find a solution and way out of this on his own.

 

“W-W-Well! I- By ‘fluffy’! I meant thaaaat that you look liike… a bunny! Yeah!” he exclaimed after seeing her hair, but not without the blush on both teenager’s faces.

 

‘ _ Alright, good. Pretty good explanation I guess. Now just need to find an exit.’ _ he thought.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Kayano asked again.

 

‘ _ Ok. That wasn’t planned…  You can do it. You got this!’ _

 

“W-Well… B-By the way you… EAT! Yes! The way you eat your pudding reminds me of a bunny eating a carrot… somehow.”

 

‘ _ Oooh… You don’t got this…’ _

 

He could clearly hear the giggles from Nakamura behind him, and maybe from Karma too. Nagisa felt his face growing hot from embarrassment.

 

“Whaaaat I mean was that you’re cute aaand…”He noticed what he had said, and his face grew even redder, “I-I-I got to go, Iiiii…. promised Sugino I’ll eat with him! See ya later!” 

  
  


He ran away as fast as he could, hiding his blushing face with his left arm, leaving behind a blushing Kayano when he said she was cute. But when she saw Nakamura turned towards Karma with an impressed expression, giving him a thumb up and a couple of nod. And also the redhead grinning while gesturing a ‘sheesh! You’re flattering me~!’, the actress understood what was happening.

 

Kayano asked her two classmates to come closer.

 

“I know what you did.” She growled, “I thought you understood that I won’t get in Nagisa’s way of studies.”

 

“We do! And we agreed to not push you towards him.” Nakamura smirked.

 

“So we decided to push  _ him _ towards you!” Karma concluded with his typical sinister grin.

 

Kayano blushed again and started to wail her arms around, begging for them to stop.

 

“Wh-why are you doing this?!” 

 

“We just want our friends to be together~!” They answered in sync.

 

“That’s half a lie and you know it!” Kayano glared, “what are your real intentions!?”

 

The duo of jesters lowered their heads before slowly raising them in a demonic way.

 

“Well we really…” the redhead started.

 

“... really…” the blonde followed.

 

“... **_REALLY_ ** … want our new toys to play with.” They smiled darkly.

 

Kayano knew that the following month is going to be hard to live with.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was short :)
> 
> Much more to come, I hope you'll like them if you liked this one!
> 
> See you soon.


End file.
